1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cart for people to ride on, more particularly one whose frame is comprised of front and rear parts, which are separable from each other, and which are formed in such a manner as to be capable of being easily joined together.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 9, a conventional cart for people to ride on, especially for a handicapped person, includes front and rear frame parts 5 and 6 separable from each other, a front wheel 51 fitted to the front frame part 5, and two rear wheels 61 fitted to the rear frame part 6. The front frame part 5 has a transverse rod 52 at the rear end, an upright rod 53 at the rear end, and a pair of juxtaposed fitting protrusions 54 on an upper end of the upright rod 53. The fitting protrusions 54 have opposing through holes 541. The rear frame part 6 has a transverse rod 62 at the front end, an upright rod 63 projecting from an upper side of the transverse rod 62, trench-formed fitting portions 64 next to the transverse rod 62, and a fitting bar 65 projecting from a front side of the upright rod 63, which bar 65 has a through hole 651. Thus, the frame parts 5 and 6 can be joined together for use with the transverse rod 52 being held in the trench-formed fitting portions 64, and with the fitting bar 65 being joined to the fitting protrusions 54 by means of a pin 55, which is inserted through the holes 541 and 651, as shown in FIG. 11.
In connecting the frame parts 5 and 6 to each other, referring to FIG. 10, one moves the rear end of the front frame part 5 upwards with one hand, and moves the front end of the rear frame part 6 up with the other hand, and then he fits the transverse rod 52 into the trench-formed fitting portion 64, and positions the fitting bar 65 between the fitting protrusions 54. And, finally he inserting the pin 55 through the holes 541 and 651 while making the hole 651 aligned with the holes 541.
The above cart frame is found to have disadvantages as followings:    1. It is difficult for one to fit the transverse rod 52 into the trench-formed portion 64 and fit the fitting protrusions 54 onto the fitting bar 65 because with only the front wheel 51 being used as the support, the front frame part 5 is prone to tilt towards either one of two lateral sides thereof when the rear end is being moved upwards, as shown in FIG. 10.    2. It is not easy for one to align the holes 541 and 651. And, it is difficult for one to insert the pin 55 through the holes 541 and 651 while he is holding the rear ends of the frame parts 5 and 6 up such that the holes 541 and 651 are aligned.